Sign Of The Cross
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: Own nothing but the idea for this one shot
TItle: Sign Of The Cross

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing but the idea for this one shot

 _[Gabriel]_

 _From a world of reign they come..._

As the Battle of Hogwarts was raging on, Harry and his closest friends had to try to stop anymore deaths, but there was one that neither were expecting to happen, as Ron's brother Fred was killed, Ron was upset at the loss of his older brother, he knew that his death should not be in vain, he told this to his friends and they agreed to avenge and fight to win.

 _[Pope]_

 _In a world of mammon we have found it all!_

 _Fighting for pride and for gold._

 _But the key to the reign, to the ultimate control:_

 _wisdom of the old._

 _We have been elect to drain the wine_

 _of Gnosis to hide it and pray._

 _Got to save our children from the beast._

 _We are on the way._

While Lord Volemort was causing destruction and trouble, he had called his Death Eaters into play and there was so much more bloodshed, even with Lupin and so many others dying at the wrath of Lord Volemort, Harry knew that it was up to him in order to try and defeat Voldemort who had killed his parents' when Harry was just a baby, now it was time for payback, Harry just hoped that he and the others were gonna be able to defeat Lord Voldemort, once and for all.

 _[Elderane]_

 _Remaining in darkness_

 _the land of salvation will drown._

 _And when we'll have vanished_

 _slavery will take your freedom down._

As the bloodshed continued, Harry saw more of his friends die under the wrath of Voldemort, they tried to save more people from being killed, they came across others who were trying to find safe places to be away from the danger, but only some would make it out alive, other's wouldn't... There was more bloodshed on the way but who would die next?

 _[Gabriel]_

 _Seven eyes to be blind forever in time:_

 _Sign of the cross..._

 _Hell arise! Castigation under the sign,_

 _sign of the cross - make us drown in altar wine._

As Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled around the remains of Hogwarts, they heard some kind of arguement, before Voldemort mentioned that he planned to finally kill Harry Potter, only this time it would be a duel to the death, only one would survive but question remained - which one, Harry or Voldemort?

 _[Bishop von Bicken]_

 _In the heart of justice called Horeb long ago_

 _Moses got carvings in stone._

 _Imposed to judge those who do not fear_

 _the only, the holy, the lord._

Voldemort had quite a heated row with Severus Snape about Harry Potter and desite Snape protesting quite a heated row with the Dark Lord, Voldemort knew that Snape was right, Voldemort hated that and decided that he would dish out his own revenge on Snape when it was least expected, Voldemort had to do this right, he had to and knew that would be the right thing to do and also he still had to kill Harry Potter, not knowing who would win and also who would die.

 _[Gabriel]_

 _The blood of anger and pain:_

 _Ink of the Old Testament._

 _I know they'll end their crusade,_

 _drown in the blood of the lamb._

 _[Elderane]_

 _Remaining in darkness_

 _the land of salvation will drown._

 _And when we'll have vanished_

 _slavery will take your freedom down._

 _[Gabriel]_

 _Seven eyes to be blind forever in time:_

 _Sign of the cross..._

 _Hell arise! Castigation under the sign,_

 _sign of the cross - make us drown in altar wine._

Snape knew that his time was limited and he wanted to put things right, but he had to do it fast before Voldemort finds out and before it was too late, Snape found himself where Dumbledore had died, he knew that time was running out, quick and fast, the time was ticking fast but to Snape it felt slow, he had no idea what else Voldemort had in store for him or even Harry, but Snape had to hope that he had enough time to try and warn Harry before it was too late.

 _[Regrin]_

 _You have been the chosen one,_

 _so welcome to this place._

 _Vandroiy's told us you would come_

 _to help us win the race._

 _Bring back the seal from the men_

 _who don't know what they do._

 _Seemed to be a fool without and own way of life._

 _But you've been a sleeping mind_

 _and you woke up on time._

 _You've got the power to save us and finally you._

But before Snape could warn Harry about Voldemort, he appeared and they had another row, but this time Harry heard every single word that was said, when Voldemort left Snape to die and Harry found Snape and tried to keep him alive but it was too late, Harry then vowed to avenge Snape and go up against Voldemort himself and after a tense battle with Voldemort, Harry finally defeated Volemort...

 _[Gabriel]_

 _A dream is forever._

 _The land of salvation can't drown._

 _These enchanting colors -_

 _who could have the might to tear it down?_

 _(all these colors - fantasy...)_

 _Seven eyes to be blind forever in time:_

 _Sign of the cross..._

 _Hell arise! Castigation under the sign,_

 _sign of the cross - make us drown in altar wine._

R.I.P Severus Snape (9 January, 1960 – 2 May, 1998)

Gone But Never Forgotten.


End file.
